Mixed up gifts
by Zaios
Summary: A funny story of Inuyasha, Kagoame Sesshomaru, Rin, Miroku etc. attending a party at Kagomes. this is a funny sick humor stry that is rated R! do not read if under 17!


Mixed up gifts  
  
Kagome handed Miroku a small box " it's from Sesshomaru" Miroku took the box and sat it by his side. Kagome handed Sango a box that was covered in pretty blue paper " its from Inuyasha" Sango took the box and placed it by her side. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and handed him a gift-wrapped in pink paper " it's from Miroku". "Oh I can hardly wait to see what I got," Inuyasha said sarcastically. Kagome shot Inuyasha a cold look. Then she handed Marrowind a small, heavy box " it's from Sango" Marrowind nodded and sat the box down. Kagome smiled and handed Rin a weird shaped present that felt like rubber. " It's from Shshi" Rin laughed and took the present then she sat down next to the human boy, Nagura. Kagome turned to Jaken and handed him a present that looked and felt like the one she gave Rin. " It's from Marrowind" Jaken took the present, looking somewhat surprised " oh really"?! He said, giving Marrowind a flashed smile. Kagome handed Shippou a rather large box wrapped in green paper " It's from Sesshomaru" Shippou smiled and took the box. Kagome handed Inuyasha a present " it's from Miroku" 10 minuets later.... Everyone got their so called gifts.... Heh...heh.. Miroku was the first to open his present. He gently tore away at the paper until a small black box appeared. Sesshomaru eyed it suspiciously. Miroku opened the box to find a pure gold ring with small diamonds embodied in it. Then he took out the card and read it out loud. It read: To: my love " Oh how I want to see you naked again, to feel your soft warm flesh against mine as we make love. You are the most beautiful thing, I have ever seen. In all the years we have know each other. I hope to touch you and hopefully make love to you tonight, as soon as we go back to our era" Love, Sesshomaru- Sama Everyone looked at Sesshomaru, wide eyed and disgusted. Sesshomaru was blushing " th-that was not ment for Miroku, That was ment for Marrowind". Miroku shuddered and placed the gift aside. " Ok, um Marrowind why don't you open one of your presents". Marrowinds cheeks where a little red with embarrassment as well. Then she picked up the heavy box and tore at the paper then she opened it and pulled out a mug with boobs. On the back it read " A MAN CAN STILL GET HIS ENJOYMENT EVEN WHEN HIS WIFE IS NOT HOME" " WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!!!" Marrowind yelled. Sango blushed " that was ment for Miroku, for when I'm not around" Marrowind placed the gift aside and glared at Kagome. Kagome turned to Rin to avoid Marrowinds stare. " Ok Rin why don't you open your gift" Rin didn't, hesitate, she tore into the paper, reviling a blue, clear, dildo. " Hey what's this? " she said as she held it up. Everyone's mouth dropped. Rin put the head of the dildo in her mouth and tried to chew on it. Sesshomaru stood up and took it from her " this is not a thing for children to play with" he said as he placed it on the table. Nagura walked up to the table and picked the dildo up and examined it. Then he looked down his pants and smiled " hey this thing kinda looks like my penis except it's bigger, longer, and clear blue." Nagura looked up then he began to run around the room screaming " RUBBER DICKS! RUBBER DICKS! I GOT A RUBBER DICK!!!!!" Marrowind reached up a grabbed Naguras hand. Then she took the dildo out of his hand and handed it to her retainer. Kagome shuddered and turned to Sesshomaru " ok open your gift Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru picked up the smallest present wrapped in orange paper and began to tear it open. " What kind of candies are these"? He asked as he held up a small box that had a picture of a penis with eyeballs, arms, and a mouth. Holding up a sign that read " COCK CANDIES". " Hey I bought those for Kagome" Jaken said. Sesshomaru placed the gift to his side and glared at Jaken. " Ok Shshi open your gift" Kagome said. Shshi torn into his present to reveal a porn video. " Hey just what I wanted, thanks, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha" he laughed. "Well agleast he got the right gift" Inuyahsa whispered to his brother. "Ok Jaken open your gift" Jaken tore into the paper to reveal another dildo, " hey! I did'nt want this!, I wanted that new hard core porn show!" " Whoops" Marrowind laughed. Jaken glared at Marrowind. " Shippou, open your gift" Shippou dove into the gift, ripping and tearing at the paper to reveal a huge box. He tore the lid off to reveal a huge pink and white teddy bear. "Yay! A bed" Shippou yelled as he flung himself at the bear. He fell asleep as soon as he landed on the soft plushy fur. " HEY! I bought that for Rin"! Sesshomaru yelled. Shippou, was fast asleep a big snot bubble formed at his nose as he snored. Kagome sighed " ok, Sango, open your gift" Sango picked up the present wrapped in purple paper and began to tear into it. " CONDOMS!!!!!" Sango yelled as she held up the box. " Hey are you saving those for me tonight?" Miroku whispered in her ear. Sango slapped him across the face. " Ok I'm going to open one of my gifts" Kagome said. Everyone stared at her as she tore into the yellow paper to reveal a kimono that was identical to sesshomarus kimono. " Hey a kimono' Kagome said. Marrowind stood up " HEY! I made that for Sesshomaru" A card fell out of the kimono, Kagome picked it up and read it out loud. It read: " I made you a kimono because your old one is going to be full of semen when we use it as a bed to make love on tonight" your lover, Marrowind Everyone except Sesshomaru, Marrowind, Shippou, and Kagome began to laugh hysterically. Kagome was red in the face " o-ok Nagura open your gift" Nagura opened his gift to reveal a knife. Nagura swung it around and smiled " thank you my demon mother and Shshi". Everyone sighed with relief. " That leaves you Inuyasha, open your present" " Finally" Inuyasha said as he tore into the pink paper to reveal a female, black lace thong. Inuyasha smiled " OH YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE! I'm going to put it on now!" Inuyasha stood up and dropped his pants. Sesshomaru shielded Rins eyes with his hand. Inuyasha took off his " male thongs" and slipped the thongs on. "Hey these feel good, and you can see my dick too" Inuyasha proclaimed. Everyone except for Rin and Shippou stared at him. Inuyasha patted his butt " hey isn't this the best ass you've ever seen ladies?, oh yeah aint I sexy, with these on?" he asked as he rubbed his but in front of all the girls, except for Rin. Inuyasha looked at his Sesshomaru and smirked. Then he turned to Marrowind " hey baby, do you want to feel my tight ass? I bet you, it's a thousand times tighter than my brothers ass". Marrowind shook her head and giggled. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha angrily. "Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at him, and moved to Kagome " do you want to grab my ass?" "Sure" Kagome replied as she clenched his butt. "OH!!! I HAVE A HARD ON NOW!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Then he began to run around the room patting his butt. He stopped at his brother and shook his butt in front of his face " hey Sesshomaru do you want to touch my, nice, tight, ass, Come on you never felt an ass this tight before" Sesshomaru glared " get out of my face pervert!, and I bet you, MY ass is a thousand times tighter than yours"! " Do you want to have a contest"? "Yeah I do" Replied Sesshomaru. " Hey Rin why don't you take Nagura out side with you for a while and play" Sesshomaru whispered in Rins ear. Rin nodded. " Ok now close your eyes and keep them closed until you get outside, and no peaking threw the window ok" Rin nodded. Sesshomaru looked at Nagura " here, come and take Rin with you and go outside" After Rin and Nagura walked out of the house, Sesshomaru dropped his pants. Marrowind was the first to go. " Um- well they feel the same" she said as she rubbed their butts. Sango was the second to go. " I think Sess-no Inuyash- no Sess-, I don't know they feel the same" Jaken was the third to go but ran out the door to join Rin and Nagura. The same with Miroku and Shshi when their turns came up. " Ok Kagome it's your turn". Kagome took a deep breath and placed her hands on their butts, she was about to say who's but was the tightest when her mother, brother, and grandfather walked in. Kagome's mother gasped " KAGOME!!! I let you throw a Christmas party for your friends from the feudal era! And this is what I find you doing. No more, going to the waning states era for you young lady! For a month" Kagomes brother and grandfather began to laugh. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha put their pants back on. Miroku walked into the house with Rin, Nagura, Jaken, and Shshi. " Inuyasha, those thongs, they are ment for Sango. Now I think we should give each other the gift that is ment for them, and I also think, we should get the HELL! Out of here because that woman looks pissed!" Rin walked up to Shippou and woke him up. Then she told him what Miroku said. 5 minuets later..... Everyone quickly gave the gift that was ment for them. Then Inuyasha, Sango, Shippou, Marrowind, Miroku, Nagura, Rin, Sesshomaru, Shshi, and Jaken went back to their era. As fast as they could because Kagomes mom was pissed! The End..... 


End file.
